While She Sleeps
by AutomneArcher
Summary: "One could only describe the emotion in his eyes as both rapturous, and yet mournful at what he could see but was forever barred from to touch; carefully interwoven with the secret desire that neither the living - nor the dead, could deny - love." A little drabble for my favorite couple! Please r&r :-) I do NOT own anything.


Carolyn Muir sat quietly with deep sighs and closed eyes in the easy chair that was facing the fireplace.

Soft and gradual breaths escaped her soft lips, connoting her peaceful slumber as a languid fire danced erratically in the darkened hearth. There was no noise to disturb her, not even the seagulls could be heard; nor of any cackling sound as the flames slowly devoured the firewood unto its fiery self - no, on that day it was very quiet indeed.

The only sound, however, that _could_ be heard was the resonating yet perennial voice of the ocean; its wordless language, carried by the wind as it echoed into her bedroom in tender whispers.

This strange moving breeze however, traveled swiftly, opening the balcony door upon entering. It ruffled fondly the scattered pages that lay across her desk; grazing past the ceramic cup that contained half of her afternoon coffee, the pink stain of her lipstick marking the brim.

And just as it reached her, what once was air - has now materialized into something else completely.

There, in the gentle gleam of the mellowed afternoon sun, stood the ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg, in all his strong and handsome prowess. His azure eyes stared with a lover's gaze at the beautiful creature asleep before him. And one could only describe the emotion in his eyes as both rapturous, and yet mournful at what he could see but was forever barred from to touch; carefully interwoven with the secret desire that neither the living - nor the dead, could deny - love.

For what his eyes have seen has brought many a nameless joy to him, and yet many a nameless sorrow knowing he could not claim it.

Though circumstance has forced a mask for him to wear, a certain facade that was hers and his only protection from both of their own supressed emotions; he could not lie to her now as she slept. For although her mind was slumbering, her spirit was not. A soul cannot lie to another soul.

He pondered heavily on this notion as he came towards her slowly. Grabbing the morrocan shawl that was laid beside the arm-rest, he delicately draped it over her like a blanket as he knelt in front of her.

He brushed a lock of her blonde mane that covered her right eye, and momentarily she stirred, her brows furrowing.

"No need to distress yourself Madame, 'tis only I." He whispered. He watched her intricate features soften, almost responding to the sound of his voice. "Go back to sleep m'dear."

Just as he was about to make a motion to leave, he heard something fall to the floor with a soft thud.

He peered to the side and realized it was a book that had slipped from Carolyn's grasp.

Curiosly he picked it up from the floor, he leafed through the pages very quickly, at the same time making doubly sure that she was unaware of his little investigation. His face contorted in deep concentration as he skimmed through its contents, then as though something had struck him, his brows both raised in unison not from surprise, but by the meaning of what he was reading. It was a page she had folded, to what purpose as to why she did it was unknown to him. But the words were clear.

Whether this was some subconcious form of acknowledgement of their true feelings, he was not sure.

But as he looked at her again, he could not help but utter the words in which he read. Every syllable a testament to his unspoken secret.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. So I love you because I know no other way than this; where I does not exist, nor you. So close is your hand on my chest, is my hand. So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my little drabble, I got super inspired while reading Pablo Neruda and thought that excerpt from one of his works suited them perfectly! Its my first GAMM fanfic, so feel free to let me know what you think. God bless! P.S any typos will be corrected. Happy reading!

I do NOT own anything.


End file.
